


Pure Healing Love

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky is a woobie, He hurts so pretty that is why we love him, Hurt/Comfort, Intentional Badfic, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, PTSD doesn't work like that, Sam/Steve is the best, Social workers are awesome!, Steve and Bucky's love is too pure, Winter Soldier pain, unrequited Steve/Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Steve heal Bucky with pure healing love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Healing Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Dicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288001) by Anonymous. 



Steve was at his wit's end trying to take care of Bucky.

"Bucky, you don't eat, you don't sleep, and your hair looks sad," said Steve. "Even when you are brainwashed your hair is usually very attractive! You gotta admit something is wrong. You need help." said Steve.

Bucky looked up from dwelling on his pain and torture. "You brought me soup," he said.

"Yes," said Steve, "But you are not better!"

"It was good soup?" asked Bucky.

"I know!" Steve said, "Just like my wonderful mother who died too young used to make. With extra potatoes and real chicken feet! But you still scream at night and that is bad."

"Maybe your cock can make it better?" asked Bucky.

Steve was confused. He did not think cocks worked like that.

"Cocks don't work like that." said Sam.

Bucky growled and glared at him.

"As a mental health professional and a member of the National Association of Social Workers, it is my duty to tell you that cocks don't work like that." said Sam with a shrug.

"I didn't think so," said Steve, still confused.

"Bucky," Sam said, "I think you should see a professional. They are doing good things with Cognitive Behavioral Therapy. Also I think there is a thing they do with eye movements but you will have to look on the VA's website because it is strange and experimental."

Bucky and Steve looked confused.

"You should talk to a pro," said Sam. "Also maybe take some pills."

Steve looked hopeful. Bucky looked doubtful.

"Sam, you are a pro," said Steve. "How about you?"

"Steve, I think Bucky needs a therapist who has not shot at him" said Sam. "I know a few."

"Are you sure Steve's cock will not make it better?" asked Bucky. "I think it would make me feel better."

"Maybe go to the VFW?" Sam offered. "They have a bar for vets and a monthly pancake breakfast. Have a beer and talk with people who get it?"

"Sam, that is such a good idea, I will have sex with you," said Steve.

"Thanks!" said Sam. "Is now good?"

"Well, I think we need to go to your place," said Steve. "Bucky and I have been sharing a bed just like we did when we were young."

Bucky looked longingly at Steve, his pining heart in his eyes. Steve and Sam left, hand in hand, staring into each other's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, but this had to happen! Please read and review and write sequels if you want to but Steve and Sam have to stay together!
> 
> Also, Sam is a social worker and social workers are _amazing_! You can read all about them at www.socialworkers.org !


End file.
